clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Pookie Clothes
This page is about the clothes Pookies wear, so it is easy to identify one. They often wear baby or pre-school clothes, and are mostly yellow. They also wear animal costumes. They sometimes wear inflatable ducks when swimming. Head *Bee Antennas *Tiara *Blue Earmuffs *Pink Earmuffs *Green earmuffs *Fluffy/Pink crown *Ice Crown *Queen Crown *Ladybug Antennas *Alien Antennas *Pumpkin Antennas * Funster (This is common, but these pookies usually wait longer to be picked.) * The Sidetied (Since its release in 2014, it has become more common, but you really don't see it. These pookies usually wait longer to be picked.) * The new Puffle-based hair items(however this is extremely rare!) * The Sunstriker (Only boy pookies wear it and these pookies take longer to get picked.) Neck *Backpack (Pink, Blue, or Red) *Pink Cape *Feathered Boa (for girls only, any color, extremely rarely on boys, mostly green and red for most boys) *Any boa (rare blue or pink) *Any Scarf *Seashell Necklace *Star Necklace *Expedition Backpack *Life Vest (only orange) *Fairy Wings *Hiking Backpack *Butterfly wings *Accordion (To entertain yourself and made for parents to entertain their child) *Black Tie (If is Bai Bai agent) *Friends Forever Lei Body *Green Spring Dress (Very uncommon, due to it's rarity). *Purple Spring Dress (Not seen often). *Hockey Jersey *A jacket with childish design (e.g. Puffle Party Jacket) *Ballerina Costume *Blue Sparky Tuxedo *Hoodie (Pink, Blue, Purple or Black) *Cheerleader Dresses (blue, red, green, yellow, and pink) Pink and yellow are kind of rare to see *Dazzle Dress *T-Shirt (any kind they find cute) *Music Jam T-Shirt *Ninja Belts (especially white) (pookies pretend that they are diapers, and may turn them a different color (mostly brown) to show a full diaper) *Long Johns *Pitch Perfect Shirt (sometimes not all the time) *Celadon Alien Costume (sometimes) (code: UFOANZUG) *Blue Tracksuit (not seen much) *Violet Striped Shirt (not seen often) *Any color T-Shirt (not common) *Safety Vest *Anything that makes them look poor *Any Rugby Shirt *Firefighter Jacket *Bunny Costume (older pookie) *Ice Skating Dresses ( 4/10 common on pookies rating) *Nothing (very rare) *McKenzie's Beach Outfit *Black Suit (If is Bai Bai agent) *Red shirt (rare) *Brady's Beach Outfit *Purple/Red/Pink/Green Polka-dot Dress *Snowman Suit *UK Hoodie(non members mostly) *Seashell Belt (Uncommon) *I Heart My Blue/Red/Black/Purple/Pink/Brown/Yellow/White/Orange/Green/Rainbow/Gold Puffle Shirt (Uncommon) *Any color Letterman Jacket (Uncommon) *Pink Cosmic Dress *Puffle Raincoat *Blue Cheerleading Sweater (Rarely) *Green Suede Jacket *Yellow Sun Dress (Rarely) *Emerald Dress *Ruby Princess Dress *Countess Dress *Layered Sunset Outfit *Yellow Winter Jacket *Bubble Dress *Yellow Summer Outfit *Clown Suit *Gold Princess Dress *Inflatable Ducks (when swimming but rare) *Perfect Twirl Dress Hand *Teddy Bear/Stuffed Bunny/Stuffed Turtle/Rockhopper Plush/Puffle Stuffie/Holiday Teddy/Stuffed Puffle/Fish Plushie (or any other toy) *Paddle Ball *Ice cream cone (lots of flavours or strawberry) *Cotton Candy *Balloon *Magic Wand *Mittens *Lollipop (not much) *Flower Basket (not common) *Silver Wand *Mittens (any color) *Kite (not common at all) *Pom Poms *Bunch of Balloons (not often) *Blue Book (for school) *Lantern (for camping) *Umbrella (Rarely) *Unbrella(a rare item) *Gourmet Puffle-Os (only used once) Feet *Fuzzy Boots *Sneakers (mostly blue and pink) *Ballerina slippers *Bunny Slippers (green,pink, or gold) *Sandles (mostly pink) *Sparkly Shoes (Blue, Purple, Green, or Peppermint Green) *Nothing *Seafoam Slip ons 170px-Teddy Bear Item.png|Teddy Green Bunny Slippers.png|Green Bunny Slippers All Mittens.jpg|Mittens Pink Mittens.jpg|Pink Mittens All Backpacks.jpg|BackPacks Red Backpack.jpg|Red Backpack Blue ears.png|Bunny Hat Cute pookies 1.jpg|What a pookie should look like Example 2 Pookie1.png|An example of what a pookie might wear Yellow.JPG|Yellow, the most common pookie color. Pookie Clothes.png|An example of what pookies may wear. Category:Mumus Pookies